ewfafandomcom-20200213-history
Laurentine Lefebvre
Laurentinè Lefebvre '''is an Air contestant who became the joint winner of the male's side of the tenth cycle of Earth, Water, Fire & Air. Laurentine entered Cycle 10 as the first model to enter auditions. Legally blind most of the day and seriously at night, he consistently didn't know where to go when walking into the room and constantly bumped into walls. He maintained an amazing runway walk despite his ocular limitations and captivated the Drag Race girls. Even though he came an average eighth in the First Impressions poll, Laurentine proved the public wrong and won the Beauty Shoot, confirming him as a cast member for Cycle 10. He came second in the entire Bootcamp, barely losing to Cynddelw which would set a standard for their journey. Laurentine made it clear from the start that he was inspired to audition from seeing Sol Carmine compete on Cycle 4. When the opportunity presented itself, Laurentine agreed to be on his team without question. He was joined by Cynddelw, and the two would quickly become an inseperable pair. As a primarily Welsh speaker, Cynddelw found it very difficult to understand English. Laurentine would assist Cynddelw by translating Welsh to English for him, and using himself as a translator for Cyn & Sol during shoots. Laurentine began an impressive run throughout Cycle 10 with several high performing shots. He never placed lower than fourth which he recieved in the Club Kids shoot. His Cultural Nude may have been "too ballerino" for one user, but it captivated the rest of the public, giving him his first Best Photo on the Winning Team. His GQ shoot also blew away the public, giving him his second First-Call Out. He continued to impress with his Cursed Images, and even won the Midseason Assessment from the public. However, Lauren was not alone in high performances. His right hand, Cynddelw, was also recieving high praise and never placed lower than third. By the time the models were shipped off to Greece, Laurentine started to realize that it was going to come down to the two of them, and he started to question if the public would choose him over Cynddelw. Despite besting Cynddelw in the Hades & Persephone shoot 2nd to Cyn's 3rd, the following two shoots saw Cynddelw winning First Call Out with Laurentine coming 2nd. This only furthered Lauren's fears about coming 2nd to Cynddelw in the finale. The final shoot, the Inner Saboteur, was a freelance shoot asking the models to embrace a quality that is both a strength and a downfall. Laurentine's quality was his skin, and trait he had struggled to accept for the duration of his teenage years. Sol connected with this, and wanted him to up the ante. In his magnum opus, Laurentine controversially posed in whiteface to represent his fears of being bested by Cynddelw, his insecurities about his skin, and his fears of having yet another black contestant lose out, but also to represent that having white skin usually signifies higher performances. Laurentine was proven right when this shot would not only be his third First Call Out, but also his personal highest score photo of the cycle. During the semi-finals judging, when the models were asked to address the Kings of the Winners' Circle as that week's jury, Lauren poured out his heart regarding his insecurities about moving from Senegal to France, his fears of inadequacy, his insecurity about the darkness of his skin, and that Sol was his major inspiration to improve his self-esteem & his application to EWFA. This speech spoke volumes to the Kings, earning votes from Drakko & Dawar, and is the sole reason why Joaquin chose not to vote for Eric or Wundy, but to only advance Cyn & Lauren to the final two as EWFA's only final two finalists ever. At the finale, Lauren stood hand in hand with Cynddelw and was prepared to watch Cynddelw's winner reaction. But, Laurentine & Cynddelw tied this cycle for Best Call Out Average, tied their Semi-Finals scores, and never landed in the Bottom. For the first time in EWFA history, the option was left open for there to be a joint win in the final poll. The voters agreed in majority to crown both Laurentine & Cynddelw in the finale. Since Cherub couldn't crown both Lauren & Cyn at the same time, Sol was asked to come on stage to crown Laurentine. This was a poignant moment, as Laurentine had done the unthinkable and won EWFA as a Black man, bringing Sol's story full circle and finishing what he started. Along with fellow winner, Joaquin & shared titleholder, Cynddelw, Laurentine is one of the three '''Greatest of All Time, finishing the cycle with a 2.00 Call Out Average. He was created by Whiskas. Trivia * Call Out Average: 2.000 ** This is the Best Call-Out Average of EWFA history and makes Laurentine the Greatest of All Time, alongside Cynddelw & Joaquin. * Laurentine is the first Black/African male winner of EWFA. ** He is the second Black model to be crowned, after Lisbeth. ** He is the fourth Black male to become a finalist after Sol, Kinfe & Ethan, but the first to make the final two. * Laurentine & Cynddelw are the second of two pairs of joint EWFA winners. The first being Karno & Gypsy in All Stars 3. * Laurentine & Cynddelw are the third pair of EWFA contestants to tie for Best Call-Out Average of the Cycle. The first pair being Cinta & Divine (C4) and Karno & Gypsy (AS3). * Laurentine is the second French winner of EWFA after Champagne. Category:Black contestants Category:French Contestants Category:African Contestants Category:Winners Category:Never in the Bottom Two Category:Best Call Out Average of the Cycle Category:LGBT contestants